A First For Everything
by akaanee
Summary: Ulquiorra merayakan pesta ulang tahun pertamanya dengan Orihime. Bagaimana jalannya? Yah, selalu ada pertama kali untuk segalanya. Birthday fic for Ulquiorra. Semi-canon/OOC/abal/gaje. RnR?


**Yooo kembali lagi dengan Akane disini! :D Jadi ini adalah kado spesial untuk Ulquiorra-ku tersayang. Muah muah! *ditimpuk* Ehem, jadi saya bikin dua fic untuk ulang tahun Ulquiorra, ini, dan satu lagi judulnya Another Memory In The Rain. Silahkan di cekidot! Jadi double birthday fic ini agak berlawanan sih, yang ini bahagia-bahagia gitu, yang A****nother Memory In The Rain agak angsty. Wohoow. Yasudah, enough from me, happy reading!**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY ULQUIORRAAA! :* :* :***

**Disclaimer: Saya tidak memiliki apapun di Bleach, kecuali... Ulquiorra! :D**

**

* * *

**

**Higabana Production**

**Presents**

**.**

**.**

**A First For Everything**

**.**

**.**

**A special birthday fic for Ulquiorra. Unyu! :3**

Mata itu tidak berhenti memandanginya, pikir gadis itu. Bola mata hijau brilian itu masih terpaku padanya sembari ia makan, memperhatikan setiap gerak-geriknya. Suap, kunyah, kunyah – telan. Orihime menggigil meski udara di sekitarnya cukup hangat. Ia menyuap lagi, dan memberanikan diri untuk mengintip melalui celah-celah di bulu matanya. Wajahnya bersemu merah saat mata mereka bertemu, dan gadis itu buru-buru menunduk dan menjejalkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya yang masih penuh. Ia tersedak, terbatuk-batuk, dan laki-laki di seberang meja mengerutkan alis.

"Makanlah pelan-pelan, onna. Aizen-sama tidak akan senang kalau kau mati tersedak makananmu sendiri," ucapnya sembari mendorong segelas air putih ke ujung mejanya. Ia memandang gadis itu mrngambil gelas dan dengan pelan mengucapkan terima kasih, buru-buru menenggak isinya.

Dengan wajah semerah bata, ia kembali menekuni makan malamnya, berhati-hati untuk tidak tersedak kali ini. Dan... ia masih saja memandanginya, membuatnya merasa sangat tidak nyaman, seakan-akan rahasia-rahasia terdalamnya terpampang jelas di bawah tatapan tajam menusuk itu. Ketegangan kental di udara, sampai-sampai Orihime bisa menghirupnya, dan otaknya menyuruhnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu – apapun untuk mencairkan ketegangan – tapi ia begitu gugup dan pikirannya telah melayang keman-mana, ke putri yang diculik oleh penyihir jahat, menunggu diatas menara tinggi dan diawasi oleh naga yang menyemburkan api dari mulutnya yang penuh taring, menunggu sang pangeran untuk menyelamatkan sang putri sambil menunggang kuda putihnya –

"Kapan ulang tahunmu Ulquiorra?" ia bertanya pikiran masuk akal pertama yang terlintas di kepalanya. Sedetik kemudian, ia menyadari betapa bodohnya pertanyaannya akan terdengar bagi orang seperti Ulquiorra, dan menendang dirinya sendiri di dalam.

"Ulang tahun?" ulangnya, seakan kata itu asing di mulutnya.

"Ya, ulang tahun," ia mengangguk serius. "Ulang tahun adalah hari ketika kau dilahirkan, dan setiap tahun kau rayakan, dan banyak kado dan gue coklat yang penuh gula dengan lilin sejumlah umurmu diatasnya, dan balon dimana-man –"

"Aku tahu ulang tahun itu apa, onna," potongnya, dan Orihime nyaris bisa mendengar desahan yang tersemat dikata-katanya. "Aku hanya bertanya-tanya mengapa kau menanyakan hal bodoh dan tidak penting seperti itu."

"Yah, karena di sini sunyi sekali, tidak ada musik atau TV, dan aku ingin berbicara, tapi kau tidak mengatakan apa-apa, jadi aku berinisiatif memulai percakapan dan..." suaranya mengecil dan menghilang saat Ulquiorra menatapnya tajam yang jelas-jelas bermaksud: Sudah, cukup. Orihime menelan ludah dan membasahi bibir dengan gugup. "Jadi... kapan ulang tahunmu? Ulang tahunku tanggal 10 September. Aku ingat pada ulang tahunku yang ke-8 kakak membolehkanku mungundang teman-teman ke apartemen kami, dan aku dan teman-temanku mengacak-acak seisi rumah, lalu Sora-nii mengeluarkan kue yang ia buat sendiri dari kulkas, kuenya enak sekali! Bahkan sebelum aku meniup lilin, kuenya sudah bolong disana-sini karena aku dan yang lainnya ingin mencoba –"

"1 Desember," Ulquiorra berkata tiba-tiba.

"Dan kami – apa?" tanya Orihime, bingung.

"Kau menanyakan ulang tahunku onna, dan aku menjawab. 1 Desember. Meski sebenarnya aku tercipta dari banyak hollow yang bersatu, tapi tanggal penciptaanku adalh 1 Desember."

Orihime berkedip. "O – oh," ucapnya. "Emm... berapa umurmu sekarang?"

"Secara fisik, aku berumur 22 tahun, tapi aku telah hidup lebih dari 200 tahun," jawabnya, membuat Orihime menelengkan kepalanya ke satu sisi dan alisnya berkerut.

"200 tahun? Bagaimana bisa?" tanyanya tidak mengerti.

"Ingatlah, onna, bahwa perbedaan waktu disini dan di Soul Society berbeda. Sebagai contoh, kau merasa telah berada di sini selama dua bulan. Anggapan itu tidak salah. Namun, di Soul Society, waktu baru berjalan selama 3 hari."

"Oh," hanya itu tanggapannya terhadap penjelasan panjang-lebar dari Ulquiorra. Ia menyuap makanan lagi, tapi dahinya berkerut saat ia mengunyah. "Berbicara tentang waktu, sekarang tanggal berapa?"

Ulquiorra memandangnya dan berkedip pelan sebelum menjawab. "Menurut tanggal di Soul Society, sekarang adalah hari Sabtu tanggal 27 November."

Orihime mengangguk mengerti, sebelum tiba-tiba terkesiap keras da tersedak makanan lagi. Laki-laki di hadapannya bahkan tidak berkedik. Ia kembali menuang air putih ke gelas Orihime dan memberikannya pada gadis yang tengah terbatuk-batuk itu. Jelas, wajahnya menyiratkan kebosanan, seolah ia melihat pemandangan ini hampir setiap hari.

"Tapi – tapi itu berarti ulang tahunmu 4 hari lagi!" ucap gadis itu panik setelah berhasil kembali memperlancar saluran pernafasannya. Ulquiorra menatapnya.

"Dan...?"

"Tidakkah kau merasa senang ulang tahunmu sebentar lagi?" tanya gadis itu polos. "Tunggu dulu – apa kau penah merayakan ulang tahunmu?"

"Tidak."

"Tidak ada surprise party?"

"Tidak."

"Kado? Kue coklat? Lilin-lilin? Balon?"

"Tidak."

"Selama 200 tahun lebih hidupmu? Sekalipun?"

"Sekalipun," jawabnya dengan nada yang jelas mengisyaratkan ia ingin menyelesaikan percakapan bodoh ini secepat mungkin. "Aku, dan penghuni Hueco Mundo lainnya, beranggapan bahwa ritual-ritual manusia, seperti pesta ulang tahun, hanyalah hal bodoh yang menyita waktu dan tenaga yang bisa digunakan untuk mengerjakan hal lain yang lebih produktif."

Orihime menggigit bibir, jelas-jelas sedih. "Tapi itu... sedih sekali. Tidakkah kau merasa kesepian karena tidak ada yang mengingat ulang tahunmu, Ulquiorra?"

"Tidak," jawabnya tanpa ragu. "Cepatlah selesaikan makananmu, onna. Masih banyak hal yang harus kukerjakan selain menungguimu makan dan melayani fantasi-fantasi kekanakanmu."

Maka Orihime buru-buru menyuap sisa makanannya sambil terus berpikir tentang ulang tahun, balon, dan kue buatan Sora-nii. Ah! Andai saja kakaknya masih ada disini dan membuatkan kue untuk Ulquiorra, Espada stoic itu pasti akan merubah pikirannya tentang ulang tahun. Saat Ulquiorra berjalan keluar membawa piring dan alat makannya, Orihime menatap punggungnya yang tegap dan kaku dengan senyum jahil di bibirnya, rencana gila yang akan membuat Ulquiorra tertawa meremehkan pun mulai terbentuk di kepalanya.

{-;-}

Akhir-akhir ini Ulquiorra menemukan kelakuan Orihime agak aneh.

Saat ia memasuki kamarnya, gadis itu selalu buru-buru menjejalkan sesuatu ke bawah bantal dan tidak pernah mau menatap matanya. Ichimaru Gin juga sering terlihat berkunjung ke kamar Orihime. Suatu saat, ia memergoki mantan Komandan Divisi 3 itu menyelinap masuk ke dalam sel Orihime, dan saat Ulquiorra menempelkan telinganya ke pintu (untuk memastikan Ichimaru tidak melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh) ia mendengar suara cekikikan tertahan dari dua orang di dalam. Merasa firasatnya mengatakan bahwa mereka sedang merencanakan sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan, ia kemudian mengetuk pintu tiga kali dengan sopan. Suara cekikikan di dalam berhenti. Sang Cuatro Espada itu dipersilakan masuk, dan saat ia membuka pintu, ia melihat pria berambut perak dan gadis bermata kelabu itu sedang duduk bersila berhadapan di sofa. Orihime telah menyumpalkan tinjunya ke mulut untuk menahan tawa, pipinya gembung dan wajahnya merah, sementara laki-laki di hadapannya masih menyunggingkan senyuman seramnya yang biasa, seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa."

"Ah! Ulquiorra-kun!" sapanya ceria, "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu, Ichimaru-sama," balasnya. "Akulah yang ditugaskan Aizen-sama untuk menjaganya."

"Aah, kau benar," ujarnya seraya mengangguk, seakan baru ingat akan hal itu dan membuat Ulquiorra memandangnya curiga. "Yah, sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang. Kita lanjutkan lain kali ya, Orihime-chan?" dan dengan itu, pria itu bangkit dan mulai berjalan keluar. Tetapi di ambang pintu, ia berbalik dan mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah Ulquiorra, membuat Orihime cekikan lagi seperti orang gila. Setelah Gin menutup pintu, Ulquiorra berjalan ke arah gadis yang masih terkekeh pelan itu.

"Ada apa denganmu, Onna? Apa yang kau bicarakan dengan Ichimaru Gin barusan?" tanyanya dengan suaranya yang monoton.

"Bukan hal yang perlu kau khawatirkan," jawabnya, seraya mengangkat bahu dan nyengir. "Aah, aku ngantuk. Bisa kau tinggalkan aku sendirian Ulquiorra? Aku ingin tidur," pintanya. Ulquiorra tidak bergerak, membuatnya mengerutkan dahi.

"Sudahlah Ulquiorra, tidak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan. Sungguh," ucap gadis itu lembut seraya tersenyum meyakinkan. "Nah, boleh aku tidur sekarang?"

Namun saat Ulquiorra menutup pintu beberapa saat kemudian, firasatnya mengatakan memang ada yang harus dikhawatirkan.

{-;-}

Beberapa hari setelah itu, Ulquiorra hendak mengantarkan makan malam untuk Orihime, ketika dari luar ia menyadari bahwa kamar gadis itu hening. Sunyi senyap. Dengan agak khawatir, ia memutar kenop pintu tanpa mengetuk terlebih dahulu.

"Onna – " panggilnya, tapi ia terhenti, karena sesuatu yang berwarna-warni baru saja meledak di wajahnya. Ia mengejang, terkejut, dan mendengar suara terompet ditiup keras-keras di telinganya.

"_Surprise_!" ia mendengar gadis itu berteriak kencang dengan suaranya yang nyaring. "_Surprise, surprise, surpriiiseee!"_

Ulquiorra masih membatu di ambang pintu, tangan kanannya mencengkram kenop pintu dan yang lainnya memegang piring berisi makanan yang sudah mulai tertuju pada gadis itu. Cengiran lebar penuh kemenangan tersungging di bibirnya, mata kelabunya menyala-nyala dan wajahnya cerah, lebih hidup daripada yang pernah dilihat Ulquiorra sebelumnya. Orihime memegang sebuah terompet dan di kepalanya terpasang topi pesta yang agak melorot.

Ia mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Ruangan itu telah didekorasi sedemikian rupa dan dengan begitu berwarna-warni hingga membuat matanya berair. Balon-balon ungu, biru, kuning, hijau dan merah bertebaran di mana-mana. Sofa besar yang duduk di sisi ruangan, kursi-kursi, lemari, semua perabot telah dihiasi oleh kertas crepe warna-warni, hampir seluruh permukaannya yang putih tertutup. Bahkan di teralis jendela pun telah dililit beberapa helai pita berwarna hijau cerah. Ulquiorra menunduk. Rupanya hal yang meledak di wajahnya tadi adalah sebungkus _party pooper_, sisa-sisanya bertebaran di dekat kakinya.

Ia mendongak lagi, dan melihat sebuah kue duduk dengan manis di atas meja. Espada stoic itu memandangi kue itu, merasa agak mual. Kue itu dilapisi lapisan tebal _icing_ hijau neon dan krim coklat, gula-gula, lilin, dan lebih banyak lagi krim.

"Apa-apaan ini?' tuntutnya pada gadis yang masih menunggu reaksinya itu.

"1 Desember! Happy birthday Ulquiorra!" ia berteriak lantang sebagai jawaban. "Aku membuatkan _surprise party_ untukmu! Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Ulquiorra berpikir sebentar sebelum menjawab, "Terlalu berwarna," ujarnya jujur, membuat bahu Orihime merosot sedikit. "Dari mana kau mendapatkan semua ini, onna?"

"Dari Ichimaru-san!" jawabnya. "Dia yang bolak-balik dari dunia nyata dan Hueco Mundo dan membawakan semua hiasan ini, dan dia yang membantuku membuatkan pesta untukmu. Karena kupikir kau selalu terlihat sedih dan kesepian, jadi aku membuatkan pesta untukmu –"

"Bagaimana Aizen-sama tidak mengetahui Ichimaru-sama bolak-balik keluar Las Noches dan kembali membawa balon dan kue?" potongnya.

"Oh, Aizen-sama tahu kok," jawab Orihime, nyengir penuh kemenangan. "Dan dia menyetujuinya. Ayo Ulquiorra, kita hidupkan lilin-lilinnya dan kau bisa meniupnya lalu memotong kuenya! Oh, aku tidak sabar sekali! Apa itu? Ah, makananku. Kita singkirkan itu untuk sementara, oke? Malam ini, aku ingin makan kue saja," dan dengan itu, ia menarik tangan Ulquiorra dan membawanya ke meja. Tapi ia menepis tangan Orihime.

"Berhentilah, onna. Aku tidak akan menghabiskan waktuku meniup lilin dan memotong kue," ucapnya dingin.

"Tapi ini kan hari bersejarah! Hari ini, 200 tahun yang lalu kau diciptakan –"

"Tidak mengertikah kau, onna?" potongnya lagi. "Aku bukan apa-apa, bahkan bagi penciptaku, Aizen-sama. Baginya, aku tidak lebih dari sebuah pion untuk mencapai tujuannya, dan aku hanya bisa mengabdi padanya hingga aku sudah tidak lagi berguna untuknya atau hingga aku mati."

Keheningan menyusul kata-katanya. Gadis si hadapannya menggigit bibir, matanya berkilat karena air mata yang tertahan.

"Tapi kau berharga bagiku," bisik Orihime lembut. "Kau yang menjagaku selama ini, membawakanku makan dengan rutin, menjadi lawan bicaraku ketika aku kesepian. Kau tidak pernah menyakitiku meski kau cukup kuat untuk menghancurkan seisi kota, dan aku tidak perlu takut berada dalam satu ruangan denganmu. Meski kuakui, kadang-kadang kata-katamu agak tajam," ia tersenyum. Tidak ada secercahpun ketakutan di mata kelabunya. Hanya rasa terima kasih yang tulus.

"Aku melakukan itu karena itulah yang diperintahkan padaku."

"Tapi kau mlakukannya 'kan?" tanyanya balik. "Meski kau melakukannya karena itu perintah, aku bersyukur. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan kulakukan jika seandainya yang ditugaskan menjagaku adalah Nnoitra," ia tertawa renyah, kemudian tersenyum kembali. "Nah, ayo kita potong kuenya sebelum lilinnya meleleh!"

{-;-}

Orihime duduk bersandar di sofanya, mengeca-ngecap mulut dengan mata setengah tertutup karena kantuk setelah banyaknya kue yang ia konsumsi. Sementara Ulquiorra duduk dengan tegak disisinya, kedua tangan terkubur dalam saku hakamanya, mata hijau zamrudnya memandangi gadis di sebelahnya. Ia dipaksa Orihime untuk meniup lilin (tiupan lilin paling elegan yang pernah dilihat Orihime) dan memotong seiris kue untuk Orihime dan dirinya sendiri. Setelah menelan satu sendok kue, ia mendorong piring itu menjauh dan menyatakan bahwa kuenya terlalu manis untuk seleranya. Orihime terlihat agak kecewa saat itu, tapi ia kembali ceria cukup cepat, dan menghabiskan sebagian besar kue itu sendirian.

"Aah, kenyang sekali," desahnya seraya menepuk-nepuk perut. "Kita harus melakukan ini lagi lain kali. Ulang tahun siapa yang terdekat?"

"Tidak ada lain kali," ucap Ulquiorra tegas, dan Orihime tertawa melihat ekspresinya.

"Hei Ulquiorra, aku belum memelukmu," Orihime berkata tiba-tiba.

"Peluk?" ulangnya.

"Ya," gadis itu mengangguk. "Setelah pesta selesai, kau akan mendapat pelukan dan ucapan 'Selamat ulang tahun!' dari semua tamumu."

"Aku tidak perlu dipeluk. Hal seperti hanyalah untuk dirasakan manusia," ujarnya kaku.

"Oh, ayolaah~" rengeknya, dan tiba-tiba, Orihime beringsut mendekat dan melingkarkan lengannya ke leher Espada yang terkejut itu, menaruh dagunya di pundak Ulquiorra yang membeku. Orihime mendesah. Saat ini, ia ingin melupakan fakta bahwa lelaki yang sedang dipeluknya adalah seorang musuh, bahwa laki-laki ini pernah menyakiti bahkan nyaris membunuh nakamanya, bahwa laki-laki ini bisa saja membunuhnya tanpa mengeluarkan banyak tenaga dan waktu. Untuk saat ini saja, ia ingin berpikir bahwa laki-laki ini adalah seseorang yang kesepian, dan memerlukan pelukan. Ia menyusupkan jemarinya ke rambut hitam pekat Ulquiorra, menariknya lebih dekat.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Ulquiorra," bisiknya di telinganya. Tubuh Ulquiorra keras, dan kaku, dan dingin, tapi entah mengapa, ia menyukainya. Lelaki itu tidak balas memeluknya, tapi ia mengerti. Akan sangat bukan Ulquiorra bila ia memang balik memeluknya. Ia menghirup aroma tubuh Ulquiorra dalam-dalam. Wanginya seperti campuran antara wangi kayu cendana dan wangi _spearmint_. Aroma itu menenangkannya, membuatnya lebih mengantuk dari sebelumnya.

"Onna..." panggilnya lembut.

"Hmm...?" sahutnya, teramat, sangat mengantuk.

"Aku –" tapi saat itu pelukan Orihime mengendur dan nafasnya berubah dalam dan teratur. Sadarlah ia bahwa gadis itu tertidur. Ia menghembuskan nafas, dan dengan perlahan, melingkarkan lengannya ke pinggang Orihime dan menidurkannya di sofa. Wajah gadis itu damai, tak ada ketakutan, tak ada keraguan. Ia tidur dengan mulut sedikit terbuka, dan dengkuran lembut keluar dari tenggorokannya.

Setelah memastikan tubuh Orihime tertutupi selimut tebal, ia duduk di sisi sofa, memandangi wajahnya yang tertidur. Ia duduk disitu begitu lama, tanpa melakukan apa-apa, dan tanpa sadar ia telah menunduk, perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Orihime. Terus, terus mendekat hingga –

Ia berhenti saat wajahnya hanya sejauh beberapa senti dari wajah gadis yang tengah tertidur pulas bisa merasakan nafas hangat Orihime menerpa wajahnya dan mencium aromanya. Wanginya seperti wangi buah mangga yang matang, aroma bunga _freesia_, bau kertas yang masih baru dan harum _green tea_ pada saat yang bersamaan. Ia menghirup wangi itu dalam-dalam, matanya menelusuri lekuk hidung, mata, dan bibirnya. Kulitnya terlihat begitu halus, dan lembut, dan rambut senjanya bertebaran di sekitar kepalanya seperti api yang menyala-nyala...

Kemudian ia menarik diri, kembali duduk tegak. Orihime melenguh dalam tidurnya, berubah posisi, dan kembali bernafas dengan tenang. Ulquiorra bangkit dan beranjak keluar, tapi di ambang pintu ia berbalik, ekspresinya tak terbaca, tetapi berbeda dengan tampang datar tanpa emosinya yang seperti biasa.

"Selamat tidur, onna," bisiknya lembut agar tidak membangunkan Orihime. Setelah ragu sejenak, ia menambahkan, "terima kasih."

Pintu berderit dan menutup dengan bunyi klap pelan.

..:.

* * *

**Okaaay bagaimana menurut kalian? Sweet and fluffy, ne? :D**

**Please click the review button, critics are highly appreciated. **** Sekali lagi, selamat ulang tahun Ulquiorra!**

**Akane**


End file.
